A long way to happy
by WritingWhat'sOnMyMind
Summary: Something I had written and published last year, but took it down to revamp it. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything related to Emmerdale and there is no copywritting intended.

A/N Ok so i've never wrote an Emmerdale fanfict before so I'm a bit nervous to see what you all think :) Enjoy!

Chapter one.

Anna sat the her desk at Holegate farm and looked at her phone for what felt like the millionth time that morning.

"Anna, he's probably still on the plane." Katie told her, as she put some more paper in the printer for the document she was working on.

"Sorry?" Anna asked, as she looked at her watch again.

"Mathew, he'll have it switched off." Katie replied.

"Well, he should have landed by now." Anna told her looking at her phone again.

"Are you sure everything's alright?." Katie asked as she knitted her eyebrows together in concern.

"I, oh i'm sorry my heads all over the place, everything's fine. I've just missed him that's all." Anna replied, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Well if your sure, don't forget we have that meeting with Harvey Whittle at three." Katie reminded her.

"Oh could you handle it for me?." Anna asked as she diled Mathew's number again for the millionth time that day.

"Yeah, only if your sure." Katie replied as she wrote something down on the colander.

"Hi". Anna said as soon as her love picked up at the other end.

"That's good, did they pick you up alright?." She asked him.

"And your coming straight back here?." She asked him nervously.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, yes I'm fine. I've just missed you that's all." Anna replied, hoping he would sense something was actually wrong.

"Ok, see you then." She replied, hanging up. Relieved he didn't realize something was wrong before she had a chance to tell him herself.

20 minutes later.

As Mathew walked through the door of the office, Anna leaped up and threw her arms around him.

"What took you so long?" She asked, anxiously.

"The plane was delayed." Matthew replied.

"Let's take this into the living room." Anna told him.

All sorts of scenarios were running through his mind as he followed his girlfriend into the living room.

"God this is difficult, I don't want there to be any secrets between us." Anna rambled, nervously more to herself.

"I wasn't aware we had any." Mathew replied his mood changing instantly.

"After my dad had his attack I was angry, at Carl, at all of you." She told him.

"What did you do?." He asked her as his face darkening.

"My father wanted to bring King and Sons to it's knee's and he wanted me to help him." Anna confessed.

"What?" Mathew asked her, as he poured himself a drink.

"The information I had on Polek, I destroyed." Anna desperately tried to explain.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked her, as he sat on the sofa.

"I destroyed that information because I didn't want any part of it, I did it for you, for us." Anna told him, as she sat on the sofa next to him.

"You do realize that if we lose this contract, that's it we're finished. The house, money, cars all gone." Mathew asked as he took a sip of his scotch.

"I don't care about all that." She told her.

The couple sat in silence for what felt like an eternity but in reality it was only a few seconds.

"He's interfered in my life once to often, his name, his precious company sometimes meant more to his than his own children." Anna told him.

"I know how you feel there." Mathew replied.

"At times you and your brothers can't stand each other." Anna observed.

"We stick together when it matters." Matthew replied.

"Make me your family." Anna told him

"What?" Mathew asked, thinking he'd heard wrong.

"Marry me." Anna asked him.

"I don't care if we were destitute and living in a card bored box. As long as I have you. I love you, don't let him destroy what we have." Anna pleaded with him.

"You really mean it, don't you?." Mathew asked her.

"Would I ask if I didn't? Anytime you feel like giving me an answer." Anna told her.

"How could I refuse." Came Mathew's reply.

Just as Anna was about to throw her arms around him, the living room door was flung open and the couple were surprised to see who was stood in front of them.

A/N please review as I mentioned at the top, this is my first Emmerdale fanfict. I hope you like it :)

WWOMM


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own anything related to Emmerdale and there is no copywriting intended.**

**A/N Thanks to 4444 and Waterlooroadfan2012 for your reviews. I loved reading what you guys thought! Keep the reviews coming! :)**

**Previously.**

Just as Anna was about to throw her arms around him, the living room door flung open and the couple were surprised to see who it was that was stood in front of them…

**Present time.**

"Miles, what are you doing here?" Anna asked of her older brother, shocked to see him as she hadn't seen him in months.

"I've come to see you, little sis." Miles smiled back at his younger sister, not really wanting to do his father's dirty work but generally wanting to see his sister.

For a split Anna thought that she had her brother back when he called her little sis, as that's what his nickname for her was growing up, but she saw the glint in his eye that from years of experience told her a different story.

"Pull the other one, Miles. What are you doing here?" Anna asked him again with an edge to her voice that both her and her brother knew that she wasn't messing around and that he had better give a straight answer.

"He sent me to and I quote to make your sister see sense." Miles told her honestly, as he didn't see the point in lying to her.

"You have got to be kidding me, well you can just go back and tell him that he can shove it were the sun don't shine and that I have made my decision." Anna told her older brother.

"Anna, he's really..."Anna cut him off.

"I swear that man, well do you know what he can go to hell." She yelled at him.

"Anna, you know what he's like when things go his way. He'll make you regret this and I don't want anything to happen to you." Miles tried to warn his little sister.

"How dare he threaten me, now get out!". Anna replied through gritted teeth.

Miles admitted defeat and left.

"You alright?" Matthew asked his new fiancee.

"Yeah I will be." Anna reassured him.

The couple left the living room and headed back into the study.

"You guys alright?" Katie asked as they came into the study.

"Yeah we'll be alright." Mathew answered her as Anna sat behind the desk.

"What are you doing a month from today?" Anna asked, from her seat behind the desk.

"Me, nothing that I know of, why?" Katie asked her best friend.

"How would you like to be my maid of honour?" Anna smiled at her.

"Seriously? Really? Yeah course I will." Katie laughed as she got up and give her friend a kiss on the cheek and a hug and the same with Matthew.

A month later.

It was the day of the wedding and to say that Anna was nervous was an understatement, as she sat at her vanity set putting the finale adjustments to her hair, she couldn't help but smile. The last few weeks were crazy to say the least.

They had heard nothing from her father after their visit from Miles, which Anna was pleased about maybe he finally got the message.

On an even brighter note they had won the Polek deal which meant that they were able to save the business and now making triple then they were, making the King family one of the richest in the England.

"You ready?" Katie asked, popping her head round the door, making Anna jump about ten feet in the air.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Katie apologised to her friend.

"That's alright, yeah I'm ready. Let's go." Anna replied as she stood up.

"You look beautiful, Anna." Katie complemented.

"So do you." Anna returns the compliment.

The two ladies made their way to the front formal living room were the wedding was taking place.

Katie took her seat beside Rodney while Tom walked Anna down the aisle.

Once she reached the top, Matthew took her hand in his.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked, to which Anna just smiled at him.

The couple looked to Ashley indicating that he could begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness Anna and Mathew joins in holy matrimony. If anybody here has any objections, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Ashley paused, for a few seconds there was absolute silence then the living room door came flying open.

"I won't let you marry my daughter, I forbid it." Donald yelled.

"Dad please." Anna pleaded with her dad.

"He'll only break your heart, why can't you see that you stupid girl! You marry him Anna and I'll disown you!". Donald yelled in her face.

"Right that's enough get out before I throw you out." Mathew ever so calmly told him.

"This isn't over I promise you that young lady, there will be consequences." He coldly promised his daughter.

"Boys get him out of here." Mathew told his dad and brothers to which they happily obligated.

"Do you want me to carry on?" Ashley asked the couple once Donald was gone.

"Yes." they replied in usher.

After reading what he had to read he got to the vows, at this point Tom and the boys had come back.

"Do you Anna Catherine D'Souza take Matthew Thomas King, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer?" Ashley asked her.

"I do" Anna whispered, as a tear trickled down her cheek, to which Matthew delicately wiped away

"And do you Matthew Thomas King take Anna Catherine D'Souza to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer? Ashley asked him.

"I do". He replied with such raw emotion that it shocked everyone in room.

Once the couple had echanged ring Ashley closed the ceremony with the famous phrase.

"In front of this entire congregation and the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride". Ashley smiled at the couple.

The couple pulled into a passionate embrace to which their guests erupted into clapping, cheering and whistling for the newly married couple.

As they pulled apart, Tom interrupted the crowd

"Right everyone if you would like to make your out into the gardens were the photographer is waiting." He informed them all.

Everyone made their way outside with Anna and Mathew following behind them.

Unbeknown to everyone that was stood in front of the house, Donald was sat in his car as his body shook with fury.

Blinded by poor rage for the fact his bussiness had gone bankrupt to which he blamed the Kings and his daughter for and with that his own daughter had disobyed him. He slammed his foot down on the accelerator and the car went roaring straight into the crowd.

The newly married couple were thanking the guests for coming. Matthew saw it first.

"ANNA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to pull her out of the way of the speeding car, but it was no use.

Anna's body collided with the car with a sickening thud as she let out a chilling scream as it smashed into her, sending her at least ten feet in the air. Coming back down, her head hit the windscreen with a sickening crack then her body rolled off the bonnet and onto the ground.

All the guests could do was stand there and watch in horror as a father mowed his own daughter like a bit meat.

Mathew ran over to wife and as gently as he could he rolled her over so that she was lying on her back and all he had to do was take one look at her to realize that he could possible lose the love of his life.

"Hey you, what you would do for attention eh." He smiled down at her.

"H...hu...hurts." She managed to choke out as blood came splattering out of her mouth.

"I know honey but you're going to ok, do you hear don't you? Don't you dare give up me." Mathew told her, sternly but gently.

"Alright people give them some room." Tom told everyone.

"Why is everyone just standing there, someone phone an ambulance!" Mathew yelled to no one in particular.

"Jimmy son, phone an ambulance." Tom told his son as he knelt down next to his middle son.

"Do you hear that? An ambulance is on it's way. You're gonna be alright." Mathew told his wife as he wiped some blood that was on her cheek.

"At least (Cough) if I die, I will die with (Cough) a smile on (Cough) my face." She choked out, with great difficulty.

"Don't, don't talk like that because me and you have another at least forty years before you can get rid of my ugly bake." He told her. sternly.

As the words left his mouth, Anna started to choke on her own blood, so they gently put her on her side to which she screamed out in agony at.

Just then an ambulance came speeding up the drive and two paramedics jumped out.

"What do we have?" The male paramedic asked.

"Anna king, 34, hit by that car over." Tom told the paramedic as he pointed to car that had hit his daughter –in–law.

Once they had an oxygen mask on her and a spinal bored to keep a mobilized they loaded Anna into the ambulance and sped off with Mathew by her side.

Out of the corner his eye Tom saw Donald slumped against his car the one he had used to hit Anna with.

" You didn't approve, so what? You didn't have to mow her down like a bit of meat." Tom yelled at him.

"I wasn't supposed to hit her, I just wanted to scare her. I didn't mean it to happen." Donald whispered, appalled at what he had just done, realising that he had taken his hate campaign too far.

"Yeah I'll be sure to tell her that when she wakes up, that's if she survives this, how could you? your own flesh and blood. You make me sick". Tom replied turning his back on the man in front of him.

At the hospital they had rushed Anna in to emergency surgery after quickly assessing her injuries she sustained and Mathew was left waiting in the relatives wondering if he going to have a wife at the end it.

**A/N There you have it, I hope you enjoyed it. Constructive critisim, reviews and suggestions are all welcome :)xx**

**WWOMM **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

DISLAIMER - I don't own anything related to Emmerdale and there is no copywriting intended.

Previously

"I wasn't supposed to hit her". Donald whispered, appalled at what he had just done, realising that he had taken his vendater too far.

"Yeah I'll be sure to tell her that when she wakes up, that's if she survives this, how could you? Your own flesh and blood. You make me sick". Tom replied, turning his back on the man in front of him.

**Present time**

The door opened and Matthew jumped to his feet, thinking it was Anna's surgeon but turned out to be his dad, brothers and Katie.

"How is she, son?" Tom asked his middle son as he pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know they won't tell me anything. They rushed her straight into theatre. It's touched and go." He replied as everyone sat down.

She's strong mate. She won't give up without one hell of a fight". Jimmy told his younger brother.

"I'm going to grab some coffees." Katie told the group that all sat in front of her where she stood, she wanted to be there for her best friend no questions but she couldn't stand to be in a room that felt like a turbulent of emotions, fear, terror, grief, devastation and hope all rolled into one and if she didn't get out of that room soon she was going to be sick.

"What about the house? You know what Anna is like about unfinished business." Matthew asked his dad with a slight chuckled as the thought came to mind.

"I've sorted that, son. You don't have to worry about that now. You just concentrate on Anna." Tom replied.

"What about that thing she calls a dad?" He continued to ask.

"The police are dealing with him." Tom told his son through gritted teeth.

"Just wait till I get my hands on him, I swear his life won't be worth living by the I've finished with him." Matthew promised.

As father and son finished their conversation the door opened and all heads shot up to see a doctor wearing bloody scrubs.

"Are you family of Anna King?" The doctor although ready knowing the answer but as a professional courtesy having to ask the question anyway.

"Yes I'm her husband Matthew, is she going to be alright? Did she make it through surgery? She's going to make it right?" He asked frantically.

"I'm Doctor Peter Carson. I'm the trauma surgeon in charge of your wife's case. Mrs King made it through surgery, barely after we had had to replace nearly her entire blood volume, but she made it." The trauma surgeon explained to the group of men in front of him.

Doctor Peter Carson was a well-respected and highly qualified and trained trauma surgeon in his early forties with more than two decades under his belt and cases like this reminded him why he did this job day in day out. If he could repair what was broken for whatever reason it was broken for in the first place then he knew that he was here for a reason and that's what made him do what he did everyday.

"Anna". Matthew told the surgeon.

"Pardon?" Peter replied.

"Anna, her name is Anna". Matthew told him once again.

"My apologies, as I was saying, Anna made it through the surgery by the skin of her teeth and is in critically condition as we speak. There is a possibility that she won't make it through the night, but in saying that you have one tough lady there and she is well and truly holding her own." Peter tried to reassure the family as best as he could while he tries to remain professional given the case.

"How bad is it, doc?" Tom asked him.

Knowing that this was going to be a long conversation. Dr Carson sat down and motion for the rest to do the same, to which they complied.

"As I was saying due to the impact at such speed the car hit Anna at it caused extensive internal bleeding, which we managed to repair, she also has a broken leg, which we reset. A dislocated shoulder, which we also fixed. A punched lung but we managed to repair it. Five broken ribs. And eh, she... she…em she…" Tom cut him off.

"She what?" He asked impatiently.

"Anna suffered a miscarriage." Carson replied solemnly bowing his head.

"She what? I need to get out of here I…I... ne...Need air. I'm going to be sick." Matthew stuttered, standing so quick he swayed as he did so, having to have Jimmy and Carl catch him before he hit the floor.

"Easy Matt. Sit back down". Jimmy told him, not having the energy to argue he did as he was told.

"Are you alright for me to continue?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Anna also suffered extensive head injuries from where her head collided with the windscreen. There was a small bleed on the brain, which our near surgeon repaired but it's the swelling on the brain that is concerning him the most and if it doesn't reduce on it's own, she will need emergency surgery but there is a risk that she could die on the table." Peter finished explaining

"So what happens now?" Carl asked the surgeon.

"Due to the severe trauma that Anna's body has sub stained we have made the decision to put her into a medical induced coma to give her body the chance to begin to heal, as if we don't her body wouldn't get that chance and she would go into severe shock and one by one her organs would start to shut down and ultimately her body would give out." Carson explained to them.

"Sweet Mary mother of god." Tom whispered under his breath.

"I'm going to flipping kill him!" Matthew exclaimed, charging out of the room and down the hall with his brothers hot on his tail.

"Wow, no you don't". Carl yelled grabbing him by the arm.

"Get your hands off me I swear to god I'll..."Carl cut him off.

"You'll beat me up, go ahead if that makes you feel better". Carl replied, knowing the state his brother was in he couldn't even hold his own body weight.

"Come on, mate the Donald D'Souza's of this world aren't worth it and besides Anna needs you now more than you need to beat ten bells out of that thing that calls himself a father. Come on, let's get back inside." Jimmy told his younger brother.

Slowly the three king brothers made their way back to the relatives room were Tom, Katie and Doctor were waiting for them.

"Do you want to see her?" The Doctor asked them.

"Yes Doctor, we would." Tom replied.

"There isn't visitor's restrictions as it's the ICU. So you can spend as much time with her as you like." Dr Carson explained to the family.

Slowly six people made their way to the Intensive Care Unit of Leeds General Hospital.

"I must warn you there is a lot of wires and tubes, but I want you to know that they are there to help Anna in the best possible way and I promise you that she is in no pain as we have her on a mophine pump so she can't feel a thing, but she might be able to hear you so I encourage you to talk to her. It will help I promise." Carson explained.

Matthew slowly made his way over to the double doors that led to the unit and Anna's bed, not daring to look inside as he was afraid to see what was inside and yes for first in his life Matthew king was not ashamed to admit he was scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

DISLAIMER - I don't own anything related to Emmerdale and there is no copywriting intended.

Previously

Matthew slowly made his way over to the double doors that led to the unit and Anna's bed, not daring to look inside as he was afraid to see what was inside and yes for first in his life Matthew king was not ashamed to admit he was scared.

Present time.

Matthew king stood in the Intensive Care Unit of Leeds General Hospital and took in the sight that stood in front of him. Staring at his wife lying there with bandages around her head and a tube down her throat and a million wires running to and foe but to him she looked like an angel sent from above, his angel sent from above.

He stood there staring at her for what felt like hours but in reality it was only minutes.

"You can sit with her if you like." A nurse told him.

"I don't want to hurt her." Matthew admitted to Samantha as he learned from her name tag.

"For most comatose patients the feeling of a loved one is actually a comfort and hearing your voice will do her wonders." Samantha explained to him.

Taking a seat on the right side of Anna's bed, he gently took her hand but frowned when he did so.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as she continued to take Anna's vitals.

"Her hands, I didn't expect them to be so warm." He explained, using his thumb to stroke the back of his wife's right hand, as it didn't have an IV drip in it.

"It always surprises the families at how warm their loved ones hands are as they don't expect their hands to be so warm after all the trauma their bodies as been through." She replied with a soft gentle smile.

Seeing the couple needed this moment she left them in peace.

Tom king stood outside the entrance of the ICU and watched his middle son as he caressed his wife's hand and spoke gently soothing and comforting words as she lay there in her medical induced slumber unbeknown as to what was going on in the world around her.

If the ruthless self-made multi- millionaire businessman was brutally honest with himself at the start of all this the sheer thought of one of his own seeing the daughter of his bitter rival repulsed him inside and out but as the time went on Anna in his eye had more than proved herself worth to his son and the entire family. And he did something he swore he would never do, he saw her as the second daughter that he never had.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the doors of the ICU opened.

"I need to home and changed." Matthew told his dad.

"Of course I'll stay with her; she shouldn't be on her own." He told his son, having changed before he came to the hospital.

"Thanks dad, I won't be long." Matthew replied.

Tom just nodded at his son as he watched his retreating slumped form makes its' way down the long corridor.

Tom entered the ICU and took up the same sat that his son had been sat in moments earlier and took in the state that his daughter- in- law was in and it sickened him how any father could do that to his own daughter yes so she wasn't the intended target but that didn't make a difference as soon as he saw that he was going to hit her he should have at least tried to stop but he didn't.

"Anna, it's Tom. I need, we need to pull through this because my boy's nothing without you sweetie. Come on for him. I need you to pull through please." Tom whispered to her, hoping with everything he had she heard him.

He knew that his son and daughter- in- law were in for a long rocky road ahead of them and he just hoped that they had the strength to get through it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

Previously

"Anna, it's Tom. I need, we need to pull through this because my boy's nothing without you sweetie. Come on for him. I need you to pull through please." Tom whispered to her, hoping with everything he had she heard him.

He knew that his son and daughter in law were in for a long rocky road ahead of them and he just hoped that they had the strength to get through it.

Present time.

It didn't take Matthew long to get to get back to home farm, change and then go back to the hospital as he wanted to get back to his wife as soon as possible.

When he got back to the hospital, his dad was still with Anna.

"Any change?" Matthew asked his dad as he entered ICU for the second time that day.

"No sorry, son." Tom grimly replied.

"Thanks for sitting with her." Matthew thanked him.

"No problem, Matt. I'm going to go back to the house, help with the clean-up. Call if there's any change at all." Tom told his son.

"Thanks dad I will." Matthew replied as he sat down in the seat he had been previously occupying.

Matthew spent the rest of the night at the hospital, only leaving his wife to change and get something to eat.

This became the routine for the next 10 days; On a Tuesday morning Dr Carson came to visit Anna's room to the sight he had been witnessing that he did every day since she had been rushed in 10 days ago, Matthew asleep at her bedside.

Dr Carson quietly made his way over to the sleeping man and gently placed a hand on his shoulder as not to startle him.

"Mr King?" He asked gently.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked jumping ten feet in the air.

"Nothing's wrong you just looked uncomfortable that's all. We'll be waking Anna up today. Now I must warn you that she might not wake up straight away." Dr Carson warned him.

"Well how long are we talking?" Matthew asked.

"It could take hours, it could take days." Carson replied.

"Days!" Matthew yelled.

"But all her neurological tests have come back clear, which means the swelling has gone down on it's own, which is a great. So I don't see why it shouldn't take a few hours." Dr Carson explained.

"When will you start to wake her up?" Matthew asked.

"In an hour." Dr Carson replied.

True to his word Dr Carson was back an hour later with the team of specialists that were all on Anna's case.

"I'm now going to put this drug Sodium

Thiopental through Anna's intravenous drip and then we will give her to 2 o'clock to wake up on her own and if not then we will take her for a CT and MRI. Not that we won't be performing them anyway just to double check." Dr Carson explained.

Over the last ten days Matthew King's knowledge and vercabolary of medical terms and meanings of them terms had most definitely widen.

The word "Coma" came from the Greek word "Korma" (deep unworkable sleep) were patients couldn't be woken or responded normally to say as if they could in a conscious state. A medically induced coma which Anna was in is where the drug Pentobarbital was used to put her into a deep coma to prevent further trauma to the brain or in Anna's case to relieve the intracranial pressure and give her body a change to heal.

"And if she doesn't?" Matthew asked his wife's doctor, looking him square in the face.

"There could be a possibility of permeate brain damage." Dr Carson told him softly.

And that was not most certainly not what Matthew King wanted to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own emmerdale. No copy writing intended.

Previously

The word 'Coma' came from the Greek word 'Korma' (deep unworkable sleep) were patients couldn't be woken or responded normally as to say if they could in a conscious state. A medically induced coma which Anna was in is where the drug Pentobarbital was used to put her into a deep coma to prevent further trauma to the brain or in Anna's case to relieve the intracranial pressure.

"And if she doesn't?" Matthew asked his wife's doctor, looking him square in the face.

"There could be a possibility of permeate brain damage." Dr Carson told him softly.

And that was not most certainly not what Matthew king wanted to hear.

Present time.

A little after eleven that morning Matthew was interrupted from talking to Anna by the sound of gagging and whimpering, looking up he saw her struggling with the ventilation tube that was down her throat.

"Anna, Anna honey relax I'm going to get a nurse." Matthew told her and dashed from the room.

"Sam, it's Anna she's awake." Matthew exclaimed as he reached the nurses station out of breath.

Sam not missing a beat was hot on his tail as they both ran down the corridor to Anna's room.

"Stay here just until I take the tube out." Sam instructed as she entered the room.

"Ok Anna I know it's hard, but I need you to relax for me. That's it. Now I'm going to count to three and I want you to give a deep breath in and then let it out. Nod if you understand me." Sam gently explained.

Anna slowly nodded her head; after the tube was taken out Anna went into a coughing fit.

"Here take a sip of water that's it nice small sips." Sam instructed.

"You can come over now." Sam said turning her attention to Matthew.

Without needing anymore encouragement Matthew made his way over to Anna's bed and sat down.

"Hey you." He smiled at her, stroking her cheek.

"Hey yourself, what happened?". She asked as she smiled back at him.

Dr Carson had warned him about this.

" You were hit by a car. You had a a lot of injuries so they had to put you into a coma. You give us all one hell of a scar, you know." He told her lightly

" I'm sorry." She apologised to him, breaking eye contact.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for, do you hear me, absolutely nothing." He told her firmly.

"What happened to him I assume it was my father driving?" She asked him.

" Yeah it was honey. He's been charged and released." Matthew told her, through gritted teeth.

"And the wedding?" She asked.

"Don't you worry about that, dad sorted all that out." He told her, as he stroked her hand.

"What injuries did I have?" She asked the question he dreaded.

"You suffered some internal bleeding, a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, a punched lung and five broken ribs." Matthew told her, not being able to look her in the eye.

"Jesus I've been through the mill." Anna tried to chuckle but wince when a sharp pain shot through her side as her ribs although healed still tender.

"You're nothing telling me something". She told him as she looked at him.

"Anna I don't think." She cut him off.

"Matthew tells me." She insisted.

"You're not going to like it, honey I don't." She again cut him off.

"Matthew." She replied sternly.

"You suffered a miscarriage I'm sorry but." Again she cut off.

"Get out." She told him.

"Anna…" It was no use.

"I said get out." she yelled at him, the pain in her side was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

It certainly was going to be a long road bit the question was where they strong enough to survive it, only time would tell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything related to Emmerdale and there's copy writing intended.

Previously

It certainly was going to be a long road but the question was where they strong enough to survive it, only time would tell.

Present time.

The next few day were extremely difficult for Anna as she tried to come to terms with the fact that it was her own father that did this to her.

She was also trying to come to terms with the loss of her baby and she knew that that was one thing she would never forgive him for.

Over the next week she refused to see anyone and not a single word had passed her lips. She thought that if she didn't see anyone then she wouldn't have to see the look of pity on their faces and if there was one thing Anna King couldn't stand it was pity.

Her ribs had healed so it made it easier to breath, not that that was much comfort to her. Turning her head she found Matthew were she found him everyday standing outside her hospital room.

She did the one thing she hadn't done in a week, she beckoned for him to come in.

"I didn't think you'd let me in." Matthew told her as he sat down next to her.

"I nearly didn't, we need to talk." She told him, straight to the point.

Matthew could see that she had a lot to get off her chest so he waited patiently for her to continue which for Matthew King was unheard of.

"Our wedding was suppose to be the happiest day of our lives and that was ruined by my father and for that I'm sorry. Not only did he leave me fighting for my life but he killed our child, a child I didn't even know about." Anna caught her breath before she continued.

"The doctors say I can go home in 10 days and this is what's going to happen dads going to prison for what he done and Miles well, Miles will probably drink himself into an early grave, not that I care and run the business into the ground. Dads out on bail and when I get out I'm going to see him and ask him to sign over the business well what's left of it and we'll marge it into King and Sons." She told him.

"Anna, he's not going to do that. He'd rather go to prison and lose everything then sign his business over to us." Matthew replied.

"He owes me, trust me he'll sign." Anna told her husband.

"Ok, we'll do it your way first then it's my turn." Matthew replied.

"That's fine by me, listen Matthew about the baby I just want." Matthew cut her off.

"That wasn't your fault and I don't ever wanting you thinking other wise." He told her sternly.

"What I was going to say is that although I want a family with you more than anything in this world I want to enjoy being married first but I promise you we will have a baby in the near further just not in the next year or so." Anna told him.

"That's more than fine with me. Anna never ever be afraid to tell what your thinking or if you have something on your mind or if you've got something to say then you get it out and say it, got it?." He asked her.

"Got it." She repeated.

Just as the couple finished their conversation Doctor Carson entered to the room.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?." He asked politely

"No we've just finished, so what's the verdict?." Anna asked him.

"Well your ribs have healed and your lung have been repaired and is now healed. Your shoulder and leg will take a bit long I'm afraid. You've had no recurring internal bleeding is good and your neauro exam was excellent and your stitches are clean and healing well, so I don't see why you shouldn't go home in the 10 days as we've discussed providing their are no further complications." Doctor Carson went over what he said yesterday just so that everyone was on the same page.

"Well thank you very Peter and I remember if your ever in need of anything don't hesitate to contact us. I couldn't never thank you enough really." Matthew told him, shaking the Doctors hand.

"No thank you is necessary really I was doing my job, Mr King." Doctor Carson replied, leaving the couple alone.

"You can all come in now." Anna called over her husband shoulder.

"Anna, who are talking to?." Matthew asked, giving her a confused look.

"Them." She replied, with a laugh pointing to the door.

Turning around Matthew came face to face with his entire family, shaking his head and laughing at his own stupidly and sitting back down.

"We thought we'd leave you to it while the doc was in, well what did he say?." Tom asked, taking the other chair.

"My ribs, lung, head and internal bleeding have healed. All I'll need is physio for my leg and shoulder and I can go home in 10 days providing all is still well." Anna told him.

"Awe love, that's great." Tom replied.

After an hour of talking, laughing, smiling and joke telling it was time for everyone to get back to the office, including Matthew leaving Anna on her own with the promise of coming in later.

Anna lay there in the hospital bed and despite the pain weather physical or emotional she just knew that everything was going to be alright.

A/N There you have it, I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love you to hear ideas and thoughts.


End file.
